Shinigami de konoha
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Tras el ataque de unos civiles, la pequeña Runa Uzumaki despierta el poder de su vida pasada, el poder de Rukia Kuchiki y Sode no Shirayuki, ademas de descubrir su noble parentesco. Femnarux¿? Inteligente, shinigami poderosa pero no invencible y con sharingan, pero solo lo utilizara en caso desesperado.


Disclaimer, Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Capitulo 1.

Runa Uzumaki una niña de 3 años, yacía en una cama del hospital de Konoha, para el mundo exterior parecía que estaba en un coma profundo, pero en el interior de su mente las cosas eran distintas.

La niña vestía un kimono blanco y se encontraba en un bosque helado, su cabello rubio, con un mechón rojo (Estilo similar al de Neptune/Purple heart con el mechón de Ran Kotobuki) hondeaba al viento.

Andando por el bosque, la chica se maravillaba por la belleza del paisaje helado, pronto llego hasta una cueva cuya entrada estaba cubierta por arboles y una capa de hielo por encima.

"Debajo de los arboles hay rejas y un papel con la palabra sello." dijo una voz desconocida, al girarse en dirección de la voz, Runa se encontró a una chica de cabello negro y ojos morados vestida con un kimono negro.

"La capa de hielo es un regalo de mi parte, así el zorro no nos molestara ni estropeara el control de tu chakra." dijo la mujer desconocida.

"¿Quien eres, donde estamos y a que zorro te refieres?" pregunto Runa asustada, no solo estaba en un lugar desconocido, sino que la mujer desconocida tenia una katana atada en su cintura.

"Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, soy la shinigami que tu fuiste en tu vida pasada, estamos en tu mente y me refiero al Kyubi que tu padre sello en tu interior." Dijo Rukia sonriendo.

"¿Era una shinigami? Espera, si mi padre sello al Kyubi ¿mi padre era el yondaime?" pregunto la joven Uzumaki incrédula, "¿porque tratarían tan mal a la hija de un héroe? ¿es por el zorro?" volvió a preguntar Runa .

"Así es, y si lo deseas te entrenare para que puedas usar el poder que esta latente en tu interior, mi zampakuto." dijo la shinigami.

"Primero te enseñare hakuda, zanjutsu, kido y hoho, si aceptas seras la espadachina mas poderosa de Konoha." continuo la shinigami a lo cual la niña asintió.

"Oye Rukia, ¿Si mi padre es el yondaime, ¿quien es mi madre?" pregunto la rubia a lo cual Rukia le indico que se sentase.

"Esta bien, es mejor si te doy toda la información que tengo, tu padre era Minato Namikaze y tu madre Kushina Uzumaki, pero ademas tus abuelos por parte de madre eran Mikan Uzumaki, la hermana de Mito Uzumaki y el legendario Madara Uchiha, tu padre era huérfano y no se quienes eran su padres, pregúntale al Hokage cuando hables con el." Dijo la shinigami haciendo que la niña se despertase.

"Runa-chan, ¿estas bien?" pregunto el anciano a la pequeña que consideraba una nieta.

"¿Cuando pensabas decirme que mi padre era yondaime y mi madre akai no chishio habanero o lo del Kyubi?" pregunto la niña irritada.

"¿Como...? ¿Quien...?"pregunto el Hokage.

La niña negó con la cabeza "Eso no importa, lo que importa es que vamos a anunciar mi identidad a la villa y voy a recuperar mi herencia y mi titulo como heredera de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze." dijo la niña, el anciano quiso responder pero la niña le interrumpió antes de que pudiera.

"Los civiles de la villa son mas peligrosos que los enemigos de mis padre, los de mi madre y el propio Kyubi juntos, ademas quizás ¿podrías comparar mi sangre con la base de datos de shinobis, para descubrir la familia de mi padre? ,e que el nunca tuvo tiempo de hacerlo." Pregunto la niña, deseosa de encontrar alguna familia, olvidándose a propósito de informarle al anciano de la identidad de su abuelo materno, deseando ver su reacción ante la presencia de sangre Uchiha en ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tal y como Rukia y Runa habían anticipado, la reacción del anciano había sido épica, tan pronto como recibió los resultados de la analítica, los cuales indicaban un resultado positivo en kekkei gekai, el anciano corrió hasta el orfanato para recoger a la niña y se la llevo a la sala del consejo sabiendo que seria mas seguro para la niña estar junto a el.

Al entrar el anciano con la niña de la mano, una mujer de cabello rosa llamada Tsubaki Haruno empezó a gritar, "¿Que hace esa cosa aquí?" la sección de los civiles del consejo expresaron su aceptación de lo que la mujer dijo de manera muy vocal.

Para sorpresa de todos, la niña fue la primera en hablar, "Ji-sama, ¿De verdad creen que yondaime era tan mal padre y ninja como para crear un sello que permitiese al Kyubi controlar a su única hija?" dijo Runa con una sonrisa picara

Al oír esto, los civiles se quedaron callados,extrañados, momento que el Hokage tomo como señal de actuar.

"Konohagure no sato, os presento a Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Runa, hija del yondaime y Kushina Uzumaki, hemos descubierto hace poco, que el yondaime era miembro del clan Senju, según los análisis, yondaime era hijo desaparecido de Tsunade a la cual estoy tratando de informar sobre su nieta." dijo el anciano a los consejeros decidiendo ocultar su parentesco Uchiha o que la niña podría tener el sharingan.

En ese momento el Hokage podría jurar que los ojos de los civiles se transformaron en el símbolo de los ryo, especialmente cuando la voz de Tsubaki sonó en la sala, solo que esta vez era suave y melosa, causando que Runa, hiciese un gesto como de tener arcadas..

"Estoy segura de que mi hija estaría encantada de que viniese a vivir con mi familia Runa Oujo-sama." Dijo la mujer, lo cual fue inmediatamente seguido por el resto de civiles tratando de convencer a la niña de ir a vivir con ellos.

Todo ello fue silenciado con un grito del Hokage, "Runa ha decidido ir a vivir junto con la joven Yuhi Kurenai, cuyo padre murió hace poco, en el complejo Senju, en el cual podrá entrenar y mejorar sin molestias."

Por supuesto el consejo siguió hablando durante varias horas, pero Runa era demasiado pequeña y se quedo dormida, al verlo el Hokage envió a la niña a su nueva casa.

Sin que nadie lo supiese, la niña inicio su entrenamiento con Rukia en ese mismo momento, empezando por las artes kido, pues aun era muy pequeña para entrenar el hoho y en el interior de su mente solo podría practicar katas, pero necesitaría probarlas en el mundo real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Salto temporal 5 años. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era el día de inicio de la academia ninja y Runa iba hacia allí junto a Kurenai, la joven había perdido a su padre un año después del ataque del Kyubi y la hija de su difunta sensei, Kushina, era lo único que le quedaba, por lo que la trataba como si fuera su propia hermana.

A sus 23 años, Kurenai vestía unos pantalones rojos y su chaleco de chuunin sobre un jersey rojo y llevaba a Runa de la mano, Runa vestía un hakama y un shitagi rojos sobre el cual llevaba un kosode blanco con lineas rojas y los símbolos del clan Uzumaki y Senju en el pecho ademas llevaba un bokuto cruzado en las espalda (modificación del uniforme femenino de la academia shin'o).

Al llegar a la academia la niña abrazo a la mujer y se dirigió al interior de la academia donde seria enseñada las artes shinobi, ademas de entrenar en las técnicas de su clan por su cuenta, por supuesto la niña planeaba tener como mínimo el nivel de un tercer hombre del gotei 13 para cuando terminase la academia.

Al entrar encontró a una mujer en la recepción, la cual le indico que debía dirigirse al aula dirigida por Umino Iruka.

La joven heredera tardo muy poco tiempo en llegar hasta el aula y basándose en los sonidos que salían del aula el profesor aun no había llegado, con un suspiro la joven entro en el aula.

Cuando la chica entro, la charla se detuvo durante un momento, mientras la chica se dirigía lentamente al fondo de la clase, donde se sentó junto a una chica de ojos blancos a la que le tendió la mano en saludo.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Runa, un placer" Dijo ella, la otra chica la miro por un segundo antes de aceptar la mano tímidamente.

"Hy... Hyuuga Hinata, igualmente" Dijo la joven Hyuuga.

"Eres muy tímida ¿verdad Hinata? ¿puedo llamarte Hinata? Tu puedes llamarme Runa" Pregunto Runa.

"S...Si, puedes llamarme por mi nombre Runa-san" respondió Hinata con su mejor sonrisa.

Las dos chicas estuvieron charlando, hasta la llegada del maestro, el cual era un hombre de cabello castaño con una cicatriz en la cara.

"Chicos, mi nombre es Umino Iruka, este es Mizuki y seremos vuestros profesores durante los próximos cuatro años, primero haremos pruebas para ver vuestro nivel de conocimientos." Dijo Iruka mientras que pasaba unos papeles a los alumnos.

Runa acabo el examen en segundos, Kurenai, el Hokage, Rukia y el espíritu de Kushina, la cual residía en el sello, se habían asegurado de meterle todos los conocimientos básicos, gran cantidad de jutsus, fuinjutsus y kido en la cabeza , a fin de cuentas era la heredera de los clanes Uzumaki, Namikaze y Senju (ya que aunque ella era la legitima heredera Uchiha, Itachi era considerado el heredero, ya que ella no podía reclamarlo sin revelar ser nieta de Madara) y no iba a ser ninguna debilucha si ellos podían remediarlo.

Ella y un chico de cabello moreno y ojos negros, que reconoció como un Uchiha, entregaron sus exámenes a la vez, ella siguiendo los modales enseñados por Rukia, le dedico un cortes saludo a su primo (no es que el lo supiera), pero fue completamente ignorada, por lo cual la chica se dirigió a su asiento mientras murmuraba algo sobre niñatos malcriados.

Mientras los otros alumnos terminaban el examen, Runa se dedico a estudiar un pergamino con ejercicios de control de chakra, tarea a la que Hinata se unió poco después.

Cuando todos y cada uno de los alumnos habían entregado su examen los maestros dedicaron el resto del día a explicar en que consistirían las clases, algo que causo que aquellos que provenían de clanes desearan echarse a llorar, pues el nivel era patético.

Durante el almuerzo Runa estaba sentada bajo un árbol en la academia comiendo de un bento, cuando la voz de la heredera Hyuuga llamo su atención.

"Runa-san, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?" Pregunto Hinata.

"Claro Hinata, me encantaría contar con tu compañía. " Respondió Runa alegre, mientras en su mente la voz de Rukia y Kushina canturreaban algo parecido a 'amistad obtenida'.

Pero había alguien que no estaba contento con el trato que recibía la niña rubia, Sasuke.

"Oye inútil, me da igual si tu padre era Hokage, no estas a la altura de un Uchiha" la niña se rio por un momento, ya que ella misma era una Uchiha "Te desafió, demostrare que los Uchiha somos los mejores."dijo presuntuoso el chico.

"Uchiha-san, aun queda mucho tiempo de clase, así que es contraproducente acabar el día en la enfermería." Respondió Runa.

El Uchiha lo entendió como que ella estaba admitiendo su inferioridad y siendo un estúpido egocéntrico decidió burlarse.

"Claro, al menos sabes como acabaría la pelea ¿como podría una patética niñita como tu vencerme?." dijo orgulloso.

En respuesta, Runa desenvaino su bokuto y se lo entrego a Hinata, "Guardamelo Hinata, le pateo el trasero a este imbécil y vuelvo." dijo la niña, yendo hasta el centro del patio, donde había un ring delimitado, un chico que después conocerían como Shino Aburame, tomo la tarea de arbitro.

Tras la señal de inicio, Sasuke corrió hasta ella con el puño preparado para golpear la cara de la chica, que agarro el puño.

"¿Como te atreves a intentar pegarle en la cara a una chica?" pregunto Runa enfadada, antes de hacerle caer, pero Sasuke, se agarro a la muñeca de ella y la lanzo a ella en su lugar, ella evito la caída haciendo una voltereta.

El chico lanzo un puñetazo con cada mano, que ella bloqueo con el antebrazo, antes de darle un sonoro golpe con el reverso de un puño y aprovechando la energía cinética de la bofetada le dio una patada giratoria al pecho del Uchiha.

La chica siguió con una serie de patadas que fueron bloqueadas por el, antes de que este le lanzase una patada en la cara a la chica, la cual cayo hacia atrás y con ambas piernas le dio una patada en la barbilla de Sasuke tumbándolo e impulsándose con los brazos, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho del Uchiha, sujetandole ambos brazos con las piernas y la cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras la otra preparaba un puñetazo.

"Ganadora Namikaze-san" dijo Shino.

La chica se levanto y se fue junto con Hinata, la cual le devolvió el bokuto, con estrellas en los ojos, "¡A sido increíble, Runa-chan!" Dijo la heredera Hyuuga olvidándose de su tímido tartamudeo.

"Lo mas divertido es que taijutsu y genjutsu son mis peores estilos, soy una Uzumaki, lo mio son los sellos, Hi-na-ta-chan." dijo Runa remarcando cada silaba para que la chica notase el sufijo 'chan' que ella había usado primero.

"Lo siento mucho Runa-san." se disculpo Hinata.

"No pasa nada, de hecho preferiría que me llamases así, para algo somos amigas." Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa dulce.

Fin del capitulo 1 princesa de hielo.

No hay mucho que aclarar sobre este fic, Runa sera un poco tsundere y seria, tal y como lo era Rukia.

Algunos otros personajes de Bleach aparecerán en este fic, a lo largo de la trama, la joven shinigami/kunoichi se enfrentara a múltiples hollows.

En este fic voy a tratar de crear un bankai para sode no Shirayuki, espero que os guste.


End file.
